


beauty mark

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit hates his scales. Virgil disagrees.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: fluffuary [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 16
Kudos: 196





	beauty mark

Deceit frowns at the mirror, his hand unconsciously coming up and plucking at the edge of one of his scales. As always, it refuses to budge, and he tries to pretend that it doesn't hurt.

The door creaks open behind him and he whirls, relaxing when he sees the slouched, purple-hoodie clad shoulders of his boyfriend. A sympathetic look crosses Virgil's face when he sees Deceit's awkward pose in front of the mirror, his eyes full of an understanding that Deceit wishes he could pretend didn't exist.

"Patton says dinner will be ready soon," is all Virgil says, though, crossing the room to wrap his arms around Deceit's shoulders. Deceit relaxes into his boyfriend's touch with a sigh.

"I hate them," he murmurs, scarcely aware that he's begun speaking.

"I love them," Virgil says in rebuttal. "They're part of who you are, and I love every part of you, from your hair down to your toes."

"It's a little weird of you to love my toes, I hope you know," Deceit informs him. Virgil just laughs.

"You know what I mean," he says. "But I understand." He's quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"Do you?" Deceit asks. Virgil nods.

"You're talking to the embodiment of Anxiety," Virgil says, half-laughing. "I'm not exactly the pinnacle of self esteem here, babe. I still hate how pale I am sometimes. How my eye shadow's just covering up my dark circles because I can't sleep. How I can't stand up straight to save my freaking life."

"You aren't straight," Deceit points out dryly. "Neither of us are. Naturally you can't stand that way."

"Anyway," Virgil says. "I don't know what it's like specifically to have scales, but I know what it's like to hate a part of yourself."

"I know you like them," Deceit says, regarding their reflections in the mirror. With Virgil next to him, he can almost admire the iridescent glitter of his scales in the light. "I want to like them, too."

"They're beautiful," Virgil whispers. " _You're_ beautiful. They look like jewels in the sunlight. They compliment your eye so well. I like how they feel beneath my fingers." He suits actions to words, trailing his fingertips down Deceit's cheek and making him shiver. "They're part of what makes you _you_ and I love you. So much."

"I thought I was supposed to be the silver-tongued one," Deceit mock complains, relaxing against his boyfriend. "Thank you, Virgil. I- I needed that."

"I know," Virgil says, and leans down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Shall we go down to dinner?"

"In a minute," Deceit says, wrapping his arms around Virgil and guiding him back toward Deceit's bed. "I want to cuddle first." Virgil laughs, affection clear in the sound.

"I would expect nothing less," he gently teases.

Deceit only smiles. As he curls up in Virgil's arms, basking in his boyfriend's warmth, he decides that maybe, just this once-

He doesn't _have_ to wear his gloves to dinner.


End file.
